Silent Love
by Gwee and Kiniro Productions
Summary: HimenoHayate. Short drabble about Himeno and Hayate, right after where the anime ends. I might add more drabbles later on. Rated T just to be safe. I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. No flames, constructive criticism welcome.


Italic: _Thoughts._

Underline: Emphasis.

Bold: **Important**.

"Himeno." Hayate said her name slowly, his face looking towards the sky.

"Yes?" She replied, still clinging to his arm tightly, her usual goofy smile spread over her face.

"I need to talk to you tonight." He paused, then blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I'll... I'll come for you at 7:00." He continued, his face looking nervous, and as if he had just swallowed something vile.

"Oh? Is this a confession?" She asked him, throwing her arms off him dramatically, a fake look of surprise on her face.

"Shut... Shut up, tulip head!" He stomped towards the exit of the Awayuki mansion.

"It's nothing of the sort!" He huffed at her.

"Tulip head?!" She screamed angrily.

"Yes! That's what you are! A tulip head!" He mocked her, his face still blushing slightly.

"You...!" She gritted her teeth, unable to form any other words.

"I'll see you tonight, tulip head!" He yelled over their growing distance, as he walked out of the Awayuki gate.

"You hope so!" She yelled back. She turned around in a huff, and walked quickly towards her room.

_Tulip head, this! Tulip head, that! TULIP HEAD, TULIP HEAD, TULIP HEAD! _Himeno thought to herself.

"Why is he like that?! He knows my name." She whispered to herself, as she shut her door behind herself. She plopped backwards onto her bed, and crossed her arms over her head, then sighed in frustration.

_It's already five o' clock_. She glanced at her clock.

_If dinner's at six, I can go help with the cooking right now._ She sighed again, her expression much softer, almost looking upset.

"All right!" She jumped up, hitting a strong pose, her arms on her hips and feet spread apart.

"Tonight, I'll make you pay, Hayate!!" She said loudly and mischeviously before breaking out into an echoing, evil, determined laughter.

As for Hayate at this point in time, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Hayate looked around his quiet room in Leafenia quickly. Something bad was coming. He gulped a swallow past the lump in his throat.

**,.Right After Dinner.,**

Himeno sat on her bed, waiting for Hayate. It seemed like ages since she had sat on her bed. Just waiting. Her impatience built before...

_Knock Knock._

"Come in!" She yelled. Hayate walked in the door, and shut it behind himself.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! YOU'RE LATE!" She fussed at him, pointing to her tulip shaped alarm clock.

"It's... 7:02." He said calmly past his twitching eyes.

"Late!" She glared at him. "But. anyways... what was it you wanted to tell me?" she quickly changed her epxression to a smile.

"Oh, uh... well, you know how..." He started to say as he sat beside her, hiding his face to prevent her from seeing him blushing.

"I said I had something to tell you after the battle was over... And... I figured I should tell it straight to your face..." He calmed his still pink face enough to look at Himeno seriously in the eyes.

"I--" He began to say when Himeno interrupted him.

"Hold that thought! I wanted to tell you that I'm going to the school dance with Shun-Chan, my childhood friend?" She grinned nervously. Hayate's face went blank for a split second.

"Why should I care? It's just a school dance, and it's none of my business who you go with." He snorted at her as he stood up.

_He's supposed to be angry. Damn! Now I have to tell him I was kidding._ She thought quickly.

"I was just kidding!" Himeno stood up after him. Hayate looked at her as if this wasn't surprising.

"You were supposed to get jealous and mad!" Himeno pouted.

"Why would I be jealous?" He said coolly, as he walked towards her door.

"You-You Jerk! You really didn't come here to tell me your feelings?" She clenched her fists at the figure opening her door to leave.

Hayate looked back at her with a sarcastic grin, trying to surpress his laughter. Himeno blushed feircely.

"Get out!" She yelled as she tried to shut the door on him.

"No." He said firmly as he placed his left hand on the doorway, and his right hand on the door.

"I still haven't told you, but I'll make it quick." He smiled at her. This. This was a genuine smile.

"What is it? And hurry up!" She said angrily as she turned around and crossed her arms.

Something warm. Warm and large. And muscular arms... Someone hugging her. This feeling of safety was inviting. The person pecked her on her neck below her ear. This wasn't Hayate. No way.

"Good night." A man whispered in her ear before leaving. No. It was Hayate. That voice was definitely Hayate's. There was no way Himeno could mistake it.

Himeno clenched her pounding chest. _He never actually told me anything..._ She thought to herself. _Oh well._ She smiled brightly as blood rushed to her cheeks, turning them light pink.

**This love. This silent love. No one but Hayate could make it so satisfying.**


End file.
